


Cordella and the Queen of the Void

by HugeAlienPie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alicia Zimmermann's Film Career, M/M, Movie Night, The Haus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugeAlienPie/pseuds/HugeAlienPie
Summary: It'sKing Lear! In space! With space pirates! And Alicia Zimmermann as Lear!





	Cordella and the Queen of the Void

**Author's Note:**

  * For [templemarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday, templemarker!

"I'm sorry, Rans," Jack says. He's using his Serious Captain Voice and wearing his Serious Captain Face, and it's making Ransom want to listen and obey, even though Jack's not his captain anymore. But he's _someone's_ captain (he's Alexei Mashkov's captain!), which Ransom supposes is why he's still so good at it. "It's the worst movie she ever made."

Jack is also one hundred and ten percent _wrong_.

"Jack," Ransom wheedles. " _Jaaack_. It's _King Lear_. With _space pirates_. And _your mom is Lear_." Ransom's speech isn't usually this italicized. It's just. _Cordella and the Queen of the Void_.

Jack stares at him like he's said that imitation maple syrup is as good as the real thing. "It's... it's not Lear. It's just..." He shrugs. "It's just awful."

Ransom clutches his heart. "Jack Zimmermann, I never knew you had it in you to be this cruel."

The front door to the Haus bangs open, admitting a red-cheeked Holster and a determined-looking Lardo, who storms into the kitchen and grabs Jack by his shirtfront, hauling him toward the stairs much more easily than expected given the size differential.

"Whoa, wait, what?!" Jack says, more baffled than upset about being manhandled by someone so small. He's probably pretty used to it.

"Chow just texted to say he and Bits are playing _Halo_ ," Lardo says. "The game, not the song."

Jack's expression darkens, and he sort of leans into Lardo's hold. "Lead on," he says grimly.

"Wait, stop!" Ransom says. Lardo pauses, and Ransom points at Holster. "Babe, back me up. _Cordella and the Queen of the Void."_

Holster comes up behind Ransom and wraps one arm around his waist, fingers splayed wide over Ransom's abs. He puts the back of his other hand to his forehead and honest-to-god swoons. "A cinematic triumph! A brilliant re-envisioning of an Elizabethan masterpiece! An underappreciated sci-fi cult classic. Alicia Zimmermann's greatest role to date."

" _Seriously_?" Jack demands.

Lardo shrugs. "It's Mom Lear in space, dude." She resumes her single-minded trek toward the stairs with Jack in tow.

"Wait!" Holster rests his chin on Ransom's shoulder. "You staying tonight?"

Jack's grim look comes back. " _Someone's_ got to make sure Bittle studies for his French exam on Monday."

Ransom feels Holster's grin curve against his neck. "You know what that means!" Holster crows.

"ALICIA ZIMMERMANN MOVIE NIGHT!" they yell in unison.

"God, please, no," Jack begs, but Lardo already has him too far out of the room for his objection to really carry to them.

It doesn't matter, anyway. They're already side-by-side at the counter, Ransom's laptop in front of them, creating a spreadsheet of Alicia Zimmermann's movies by film length, Alicia's screen time, and hotness factor to determine which ones are best suited for a Haus movie night. _Cordella,_ of course, goes at the top of the list. They lose five minutes arguing good-naturedly over which of them is Cordella and which one is Reegin, but by the time Bitty shoos them out of the kitchen to start dinner, they have a solid list.

Bitty gives them A Look as they leave the room. "I don't know _what_ you said to Jack, but the poor boy is curled up in my desk chair looking like he never wants to leave the room again."

Holster bursts out laughing, but Ransom shakes his head sadly. "Bits," he says solemnly, "some people just don't appreciate the classics."

As Holster leads them both out of the kitchen, he calls, "Alicia Zimmermann film festival tonight!"

" _After_ you've studied for your French exam!" Ransom adds over his shoulder.

Ransom goes without protest as Holster leads them up the stairs to the attic. This feels like a great time to make out under the giant _Cordella_ poster Holster has taped to the underside of Ransom's bunk. What Jack doesn't know won't hurt him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please exit through the comments and kudos.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr, if ya wanna](hugealienpie.tumblr.com)


End file.
